Remake! Budo x Ayano x Taro: The Rejection
by iDimensional
Summary: Remake of The Rejection: Ayano Aishi eliminated all her rivals, she finally confess to Taro, but then Senpai rejected her! Ayano couldn't accept this and plots her revenge on Taro Yamada. As she plans her revenge, she discovered Budo Masuta, leader of the Martial Arts club, likes her! Will Ayano give her heart to Budo over the one who broke her heart? Stick around to find out more!
1. Prologue

**A Yandere Simulator Fanfiction**

Budo x Ayano x Taro _"The Rejection"_

Ch.1 - Prologue

* * *

**_{Now looking from Ayano Aishi's POV}_**

I can't feel anything. In my earliest memories all I could remember were hospitals. For as long as I can remember, doctors often told me "Something is wrong, she can't be fixed."

They could never diagnose me.

I've never been able to feel emotions. I was different from everyone else.

I don't act like the other children.

I can see their joy, I can see their sorrows.

I can sense their fears, I can feel their anger.

But I am not able to do the same, I can't help it. I am just... not like everyone else.

Soon enough, my father fell into deep depression. He worried for me everyday.

All he wanted was a normal family.

And I was the one ruining his hopes and dreams.

When I go to school, I am the target for bullies. They were amused by me, the broken senseless robot, who wouldn't respond properly. But they didn't understand why I was so different from them. This was my childhood for a while.

But there came a day where I had enough, blaming myself for being so different. Why do I feel so empty? Why do I feel like there is a void within me? Why does it seem like a part of me is missing? Why am I such a disappointment to my father? Why just can't I... Be normal?

I suppose I took pity for my father, I didn't want my father to feel such sadness all because of my existence.

I pretended to be normal when I'm around other people, I taught myself to act like everyone else in society. I finally can be called normal in society.

I showed feelings of joy, sadness. Showing happiness for others, being sorry for other's misfortune.

I learnt what hobbies were, pretending to like what others do.

I saw my father showing signs of improvement emotionally, mentally, physically. He was finally happy he had a somewhat normal family. We can pull off as a picture - perfect family if we wanted to.

I asked for a gaming console to play with and different manga series to read. Without needing to plead, my parents happily obliged.

I started hanging out with people who call our acquaintanceship a friendship, they were my "friends".

We played different games together and discussed different manga topics together. I don't understand how it was enjoyable, in fact it was draining. But I know that my tiring facade paid off when I hear people say, "I guess the broken robot fixed itself."

The bullying stopped. I was accepted.

But a fact is still a fact; on the inside, I feel nothing.

I am hollow, I am empty, I am broken.

Humanity isn't a part of me.

It's not as bad as it may sound.

I have learned to accept myself, but society wouldn't accept my true self.

Such judgmental beings.

But deep down, I suspect my father had known that I was putting up a facade all along. He knows I am broken.

It's simply impossible that I'd wake up one day and suddenly be a cheerful, emotional child.

I know something is wrong with me, but I don't care. I consider this normal.

I know my father still worries for me. But this is my faith, my destiny to be an emotional walking child, for as long as I live.

A part of me believes this would never change, but another part of me wants to hang on the hope.

The hope that my mother had given me when she said, "Ayano, I was exactly like when I was your age. But one day, you will meet a special someone which will make you feel complete. Someone who would fill that void. Be patient."

I look forward to what my mother said for it was my only hope.

But some days, everything seems so messed up until I can't even see the spark of hope anymore. But, I'll wait.

That doesn't stop me from putting up my facade. That doesn't stop me from pretending to be something I'm not and live life like society expects me to.

Entering high-school, nothing had changed. Until one day...

I finally felt something.

When I bumped into this boy, who showed nothing but kindness from the very first second of our encounter, when he reached out his hand to help me up. Apologizing for knocking me down, and gave me a warm, comforting smile. That's when I knew, everything will change.

When he walked away, I felt a strong desire, a longing, a yearning, a craving.

Now I finally understand what it means to be human, to be alive.

I'm addicted to the way this special someone makes me feel, this special person is...

My Senpai~

Because of him, I don't care about anything else, he is everything to me.

But when he walked away, I saw someone else who is trying to take him away from me.

She wants him, but not in the same way that I want him.

She could never appreciate him the way I do, she doesn't deserve him.

He belongs to me alone. When I saw that girl's long orange pigtails waving from side to side as she walked so close to my Senpai, she has taught me a new emotion.

Rage.

I want to stop her, I want to hurt her, I want to kill her.

There is nothing I wouldn't do for my Senpai.

I won't let anyone come between us.

I don't care what I have to do.

I don't care who I have to hurt.

I don't care whose blood I have to spill.

I won't let anyone take him away from me.

Nothing else matters, no one else matters.

Senpai will be mine.

He doesn't have a choice.

I will eliminate every obstacle that comes my way.

* * *

**[Authors Note]**

Thanks for coming by to check out the remake of Budo x Ayano x Taro, hopefully you'd enjoy the new twists added to the original story, hope you'd stick by~

And it'll do me a huge favor if you can comment your thoughts on the story so far, I know it's a little too early for that but I'd appreciate a favorite and follow too?

Happy Reading!


	2. To Be In Love

**A Yandere Simulator Fanfiction**

Budo x Ayano x Taro _"The Rejection"_

Ch.2 - To be in love

* * *

**_{Now looking from Ayano Aishi's POV}_**

What's it like to be in love?

I can never answer that question.

...

Have I ever been in love?

...

Would you ever be able to bring yourself to kill and to be killed, for love?

To make sure that they're safe, to protect them whenever and wherever.

You'd want to have every part of them, everything that they've used or own, you'd want that for yourself.

The things they do, the way they make you feel...

You'd want to be selfish and keep them, you'd want them as your property and you'd want to be finally be able to label them _"Mine"._

You can't help but be filled with joy whenever you're around them, only emitting the ray of sunshine whenever you have the thought of them.

You'd be so filled with emotion, you can't hide any signs of it around them.

Just being able to see them brings a huge smile to your face.

You can't help but be flustered like a bright red tomato from head to toe, blushing furiously on your cheeks.

You'd feel uneasy in your guts.

As if someone took your intestines and tied thousands of knots with them.

It isn't the same feeling of an upset stomach.

It's a pleasant discomfort.

Your stomach feels heavy yet the only discomfort you feel tickles as light as a feather.

The amount of great emotions mixing with the thoughts of what you'd want to do with them.

The heat you feel from within with the fast heartbeat of your pumping heart.

They're like... Butterflies.

Thousands and thousands of butterflies are in that small space called your stomach, and they all flutter from one end to another wanting to escape.

You can feel all of that from a single person.

To feel your emotions, your racing heartbeat, your innocent to dirty thoughts you have that you want to try out with that other person, the heat in temperature rising from within, all wanting to burst from within you to bring out all beautiful colors, brightly shone stars and sparkles, the milky way and the galaxy...

Euphoric.

It's hard to imagine, hard to believe but it can happen.

To be in love, it's the greatest feeling in the world.

Or so I thought.

* * *

[Authors Note]

Thanks for coming by to check out the remake of Budo x Ayano x Taro, sorry for the lack of updates but here's one before i have my exams :D

I'd try to update regularly~

And it'll do me a huge favor if you can comment your thoughts on the story so far, I know it's a little too early for that but I'd appreciate a favorite and follow too?

Happy Reading!


	3. The Aftermath

**A Yandere Simulator Fanfiction**

Budo x Ayano x Taro _"The Rejection"_

Ch.3 - The Aftermath

* * *

**Friday after-school at 6:15pm**

* * *

**_{Now looking from Ayano Aishi's__ POV}_**

I am walking down an empty street.

I took a look at my watch, "6:15 huh? That's pretty late..."

I am just merely having small talk to make myself feel better, I guess Taro taught me a new emotion;

Heartbreak.

"Gosh, I am such an idiot..."

Everything I had done for Senpai, every obstacle I had eliminated, the 10 weeks I have spent collecting information; using many methods to eliminate everyone, having my hands to be stained by the blood of others, coming up ways to avoid the police and having life placed behind bars, sacrificing the purity of my soul and becoming a sinner...

The hard work I've spent, spending almost 3 months putting my life at risk...

Wasted.

Unappreciated.

But what can I say? How can I expect such a boy to understand and accept me for who I am?

Even society couldn't accept my true self.

All those late students, their deaths weren't worth it.

Stupid...

I don't know who to blame, him or I?

Who is the stupid one here?

Hahaha...

But today is different.

I feel different.

I am not following Taro Yamada around after school, to watch out for his safety.

I don't even care for him anymore.

Who am I kidding?

I'm just lying to myself for the sake of feeling better.

But after what he had done to me, he doesn't deserve anyone's love, anyone's time.

Ha... Doesn't he know how much I have sacrificed for him? Haha... He was suppose to complete me?! Hahaha...

As soon as I reach home, the Senpai Shrine will be destroyed.

I guess I'll forever be broken, I am just a perfect picture with a broken frame afterall.

And I know exactly who to blame.

Taro Yamada...

I want my revenge.

This will be the last time I'll get hurt.

I won't let another person take advantage of me.

I know the right thing to do is to respect his choices and decisions, but he should know better. He knows I won't fill my calendar up with things to do to keep me away from him.

He should be careful.

Taro Yamada, I am coming for you.

I won't stop until I've burned your corpse, my last corpse.

Just wait until you fall into my wicked schemes.

I'll get what I deserve.

* * *

**[Authors Note]**

Thanks again for coming by to check out the remake of Budo x Ayano x Taro, hopefully you'd enjoy the new twists added to the original story, I hope you'd stick by~

And it'll do me a huge favor if you can comment your thoughts on the story so far, I know it's a little too early for that but I'd appreciate a favorite and follow too?

Sorry that this chapter was rather short, but get ready for the next one.

It's going to be...

Quite a bumpy ride.

Happy Reading!


	4. Inception

A Yandere Simulator Fanfiction

Budo x Ayano x Taro "The Rejection"

Ch.4 - Inception

* * *

**Same day: Friday, 9:10am**

* * *

**_{Now looking at Ayano Aishi's POV)_**

"Ayano Aishi!"

I snapped out of my daydream when I heard my name being called on.

I looked at the direction of who was calling on me.

She has black hair, with bangs framing her face. Styles her hair in a bun with two hair-chopsticks poking out of it on the daily.

Her eyes are light blue, it isn't noticeable at first. Her light blue eyes were covered by the lens of her black oval glasses.

She wears a white top with a black blazer, it was Rino Fuka, my teacher.

She looked at me, arms crossed with furrowed brows. She is known to be strict, but her anger towards me doesn't make sense.

If anything, I should be the one angry at her. She woke me up from my daydream about Senpai.

Yet, I am unable to feel any form of anger towards her.

But at the end of the day, as a student, I must show respect towards her. It's mandatory even if you're being mistreated by teachers.

Such a prejudiced education system.

"Huh?"

I sat up straight and removed my hand off my face where my head was once resting on.

"Y-Yes? Fuka-sensei?"

I despise needing to act like this, but it is all for the sake of keeping a standard reputation.

"Could you please pay attention in class, Miss Aishi?"

She had a tone in her voice, it sounded nice, but it wasn't the slightest bit polite despite using proper manners.

"Yes, Fuka-Sensei. I am so sorry..." I stood up from my seat and took a bow to show my apologies. But in reality, I don't feel scared, sorry, guilty or sympathetic.

"Miss Aishi, your new behaviour of not paying attention in class is really getting out of hand, I won't let you off easily this time!" she said.

All I wanted to do was to sit down, to stop having people's attention focus on me. But if that's what she wants, I'll just stand here and wait for whatever "brutal" punishment she could think of.

The teacher smirked and raised an eyebrow, with her arm still crossed; she pouted, "Say the exact same words which I said last."

I looked down and noticed that she started tapping her feet.

"We're all waiting~" She added a little tone in her sentence, as if she thinks she knew me. As if she believes I wasn't capable of doing what she requested.

The class gasped. Do they think it was interesting?

I'll admit, it is true that I wasn't listening. But I know their little minds are easy to fool.

Some of my classmates had complimented me before, saying that I could be a master at psychology if I wanted to.

I hummed in thought. This was just draining my energy as each second passed.

"Say the exact same words which I said last."

I mimicked her posture, had my arms crossed with the exact facial expression she had.

"We're all waiting~"

I also added the tone Fuka-sensei used in her statement.

I probably seemed like a problematic student to others. People tend to know them as "Class Clowns".

I heard some people in class smirked, some even giggled.

I guess Rino Fuka was beaten by her own game.

I saw her eyes widened. She slightly opened her mouth, as if she wanted to say something... but she couldn't.

What can she possibly say? I was technically right.

"She is technically correct, Fuka-Sensei."

I looked over at where the voice was coming from. I believe her name was Beshi Takamine.

The left half of her hair was dyed sky blue, and the other lime green. She has dark green eyes, and sky blue stockings that fade to green. She wears makeup, a messy mix of bright pastel colours on her eyelids. She has her hair tied up into a ponytail being held up by a yellow scrunchie.

"Earth..." I said to myself. Making a mental mark of her existence. She had told the teacher exactly what I thought.

Fuka-sensei sighed and began to turn to face the blackboard. "Very well, I will repeat myself and you better write it down, Miss Aishi."

But she stopped halfway, turning back to give me a cold glare. I sat down, taking out a piece of paper and pen at the same time.

I looked at the blackboard then at Rino Fuka and began writing on the piece of paper. She finally stopped staring at me and turned back to face the blackboard.

She resumed teaching, I believe she thinks I am taking notes.

But it was that moment I made the decision to change my life.

* * *

**Friday, lunch time**

* * *

The bell rang, it was lunch time.

I left my classroom and began heading towards Senpai's locker. The sight of his locker makes me think about his perfect face and complexion.

I can feel myself getting weak in the knees. My hand started clenching onto something in my hands.

I looked down only to remind myself of the letter I had written during class. I even made a little envelope to put my letter in. The envelope was white with a pink heart sealing it.

I reached his locker, I saw his hand written name tag labeling his locker. "Taro Yamada" It made me blush.

I looked down at my hand and my heart was pumping fast.

Maybe this is a bad idea... But I quickly told myself, "I am going to tell him my feelings and how much he means to me."

I took a deep breath and shoved the letter into the locker. I wanted to make sure the letter was obvious to see in his locker. To ensure that everything I've planned would be successful.

I tip-toed so that my eyes could reach the level of the locker's small space. And there it was, my pink and white concealed envelope leaning on to the door of his locker.

I took this opportunity to take a look at his stuff, his textbooks were there. His locker was so tidy, oh he's absolutely perfect.

I can't help it, I love him so much. I kissed his locker and scooted off to walk around the school campus, thinking about how I would approach Taro or what to say to him later today.

My feelings of happiness had made me forget about my appetite. I went into my classroom and hoped for class to start soon. If class would start sooner, I get to see my Senpai sooner.

**_{Now looking from Taro Yamada's POV}_**

I was quietly reading my favorite book, "_The nature of humanity_".

I was absorbed by the contents of this book, I never planned to close the book so soon but someone disturbed my joyous moment by tapping on my shoulder.

I looked up, a little bit frustrated, and I was surprised to see Budo Matsuta, one of my classmates and one of my few close friends.

"Y-Yes? How may I help you, Budo?" I replied.

"Hey, Yamada."

He let's everyone call him by his first name but doesn't do the same in return. It bugged me at first since I thought he wasn't accepting our friendship status and how close we were but that's just how he is. It's funny, really.

He sat next to me on the fountain. He placed his hand on my shoulder and gave me a look of concern, a look that lies in between concerned and a sad puppy.

I quickly grew worried.

"Do you allow people to go up to your locker, inspecting what's inside, kissing the locker, then leave?"

I started laughing. "You're hilarious Budo, you almost got me there."

But he never moved, not a change in his facial expression. He was dead serious.

I quickly stammered, "Are you kidding?! I certainly do not! Wha-" But then I got cut off by Budo.

"Well, my club members and I saw a girl doing that in the corridor while going to our club-room."

He took his hand off my shoulder. "We wanted, well, I wanted to check with you first."

He placed both his hands on his thighs and quickly stood up. "One of my members were able to identify who was that, they said her name was Ayano Aishi or something"

He closed his eyes and started stretching his arms and his back. He gave a small grunt and continued, "Her friends call her Yan-Chan. And we caught her doing that to your locker."

He finished his stretching and turned to face my direction.

"Might wanna...check your locker." he said as he put out his thumb and waved his wrist in the direction of the school lockers. Moving his head a little while he was at it, giving me a signal.

I was shocked, dumbfounded, staring at Budo with my mouth hanging down as if I had just seen a ghost. I held my book in one hand as I sat up from the fountain.

"_We_ better check it out." I emphasized fully on the '"we". I am NOT going to go alone, I need Budo to fight off this weirdo.

We walked towards my locker. I opened the small cabinet of my locker. A letter floated gently down to the ground.

Budo helped me pick it up and handed it back to me, "Thanks, Budo."

I was nervous but I still opened the letter. A sweet scent came from the unsealed envelope.

"Smells nice." Budo complimented.

I gently took out the letter and unfolded it. I faced it in an angle where Budo and I can both read it comfortably. The letter reads:

Dear Taro-Senpai,

I have always admired you from a rather far distance but I don't think you have ever noticed me. We crossed each other's paths before, I hope you could picture something. I wrote this to invite you to meet me under the cherry-blossom tree after school today at 6:00pm. Please be on time. I have something really important to tell you. I hope you'd be there.

Sincerely, Ayano Aishi

I had just finished reading the letter.

"Hey, it's that Ayano girl!"

I flinched. Budo noticed it and quickly apologized. I then changed the topic back to what was important.

"I don't have a good feeling about meeting her, she seems pretty strange from your description..." I stated.

I do want to meet her to show my presence, out of respect, but I don't think I want to be alone with her.

"Just turn down whatever she has to say!" Budo said as he had one arm formed in a fist as the other sliced through the air.

His big gesture just convinced me that it was good advice. He is a close friend and he isn't going to do more harm than good towards me.

I am certain I can trust his advice, and I am going to take it.

* * *

**Friday, after school**

* * *

**_{Now looking from Ayano-Aishi's POV}_**

I took a look at my watch, 5:58pm.

I am so excited to finally confess to my Senpai. I finally get to see him and have a reason to be with him up-close.

I want him to accept my confession, I need him to accept it or I won't be complete.

I stood under the cherry-blossom tree, he still hasn't arrived yet.

It made sense, I said to be there at 6:00pm.

As I was lost in thought,. I heard footsteps running from afar, I snapped out of my thoughts and there I saw... My Senpai~

* * *

**[Authors Note]**

Thanks again for coming by to check out the remake of Budo x Ayano x Taro, hopefully you'd enjoy the new twists added to the original story, I hope you'd stick by~

And it'll do me a huge favor if you can comment your thoughts on the story so far, I know it's a little too early for that but I'd appreciate a favorite and follow too?

Happy Reading!


End file.
